Septiplier child
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: A few years later after they babysat Luna Jack and Mark deiced to adopt their own child This is a follow up from the story best babysitters ever. People wanted me to make another part where Mark and Jack had a kid so here ya go :) sorry its short its just a small one shot i came up with


A few years have gone by and Jack and Mark were still going strong and little Luna has come attached to them and calling them Uncle Markimoo and Uncle Jack, until that one day when Luna asked the question that they knew they would get answered.

"When are you guys going to have a little baby?" Mark and Jack looked at each other and Jack smiled big when he remembered asking Mark when they could adopt a baby. Luna poked Jack and he smiled and looked down at her "Well little Luna bug Mark and I have been thinking of having a baby real soon."

Luna smiled big "would it be a girl, I'd love to have another girl to play with like playing princess and have a tea party with." Jack smirked "hey now I make a pretty good prince don't I?" Luna giggled "yeah Uncle Jack you make a great prince.

The doorbell rang, Mark went to answer it was Matt and Amanda to pick up Luna. "Mommy!" Luna ran to Amanda and she scoped her up "hello Luna bug where you good for Uncle Mark and Uncle Jack?" "Yeah Mama I was." "Good, ok well let's get you home and all."

Amanda thanked the guys again for watching Luna. Mark flopped on the couch after they left and Jack walked around the living room picking up the toy's they had for Luna and put them in her toy box and he sat on the couch next to Mark laying his head on his shoulder. "So, you really want to get a baby now Markimoo?"

Mark smiled at him "yeah, we have been watching Luna for a good while now I think its time we can finally have a little one of our own." Jack smiled and hugged him kissing him and all. Mark laughed "ok, ok come on baby daddy let's get some dinner."

Jack nodded and they made their way to get dinner at the local café down the street from their apartment. A few weeks go by and Mark and Jack are both looking on their computer of adopt agents in LA that are safe and trustworthy.

Then the finally found her a little girl she wasn't a baby but she was 5 the same age as Luna and they thought it would be perfect to have a child instead of a baby because of their work times and all. So Mark wrote a letter to the people saying they wanted to meet this little girl and see if they qualify to become parents.

A few days later Mark got an e-mail saying it was ok for them to come meet the little girl and Jack was bouncing off the walls he couldn't wait to meet this little one. So they got into their car and headed to the adopt place to meet the little girl. Once there they signed in and were called into the back and into an office.

"Hello, Mr. Fischbach, Mr. McLaughlin, I'm Sarah and I looked over your papers and all and you two qualify to be parents. Jack and Mark smiled and Jack squeezed. "So I want you to meet your new daughter, come in dear." A lady bought in a little girl who was hiding behind her "come on, its ok Rachel." Rachel came out behind the lady's legs and smiled at both men.

"Hello, I'm Rachel" Mark and Jack got down to her level "hello, Rachel I'm Mark and this is my husband Sean." Rachel smiled "you're my new daddies?" "Yes, princess." Rachel smiled and hugged them both. Jack and Mark just melted into her embrace. "Now let's say we get you to your new home?" Rachel nodded and Sarah had all her papers and belongings and they got her loaded up in the car.

They made their home and headed inside Rachel got to meet Chica and Lego and she fell in love with them both they both gave her kisses to welcome her into the house. Rachel giggled. "Ok, Rach come here we will show your room to you." Rachel bounced down the hallway following her daddies.

They went into a room that was pink and purple and had a princess theme to it. Rachel's eyes lit up "oh wow daddies I love it, this room is totally mine." "Yes princess its all yours." "Yay thank you." "Your welcome, now you can play and dad will help you get all your toy's and clothes and everything together while I make dinner." Rachel smiled and hugged Mark "ok daddy."

Jack smiled at Mark and kissed him they he got Rachel's clothes in her closet and dresser and all her toys, Rachel was sitting on the floor playing with her Barbie's.

A few months later, Rachel was fitting in nicely and she started to go to school with Luna and they became amazing friends and in every let play video that Mark or Jack did. Rachel would join but she has to wear noise-canceling headphones to block out the cuss words and all but when she got older she wouldn't need those. Rachel knew not to say the words her daddies said when they played a game and got scared or mad.

The end.

Sry its so short but it was mostly just a follow up I hope you all read best babysitters first before this one


End file.
